VIXX FANFICTION : The Lost Memories
by storlight
Summary: Kenangan yang telah hilang, kini muncul kembali
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 1)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Namaku Jung Taekwoon. Namun semua orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama "Leo". Aku adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Aku memiliki suara yang indah dan menurut orang-orang wajahku sangat tampan. Mengapa aku menggunakan stage name "Leo"? Aku juga tidak mengerti, sejak CEO agensiku menanyakan stage name apa yang akan aku pakai, tiba-tiba seperti ada bisikan di telingaku kalau aku harus menggunakan nama "Leo", jadi ku gunakanan saja. Toh aku menyukai nama itu, seperti cocok denganku.

Prestasiku di dunia entertainment cukup bagus dengan bermodalkan suara yang indah dan wajah yang tampan. Bahkan CEO agensi tempat menampungku selalu berusaha membujukku untuk terus memperpanjang masa kontrakku. Aku tidak merasa keberatan, karena aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku suka menyanyi di atas panggung.

Saat ini aku baru saja membeli rumah baru menggunakan uang yang sudah susah payah aku kumpulkan dari awal debutku menjadi seorang artis. Memang, rumah ini terlihat sangat tua dan seperti sudah lama tidak terurus, tapi entah mengapa aku sudah tertarik dengan rumah ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi isi rumah itu. Barang-barang yang berada di rumah ini terlihat antik dan sudah jelas, pasti harganya mahal sekali. Aku cukup heran mengapa pemilik rumah ini tidak membawa barang-barang itu? Bahkan barang-barang di dalam rumahnya sudah berdebu, terlihat sudah sangat lama tidak di rawat.

Pada saat aku melihat-lihat isi rumah itu, aku menemukan suatu barang bagus. Sebuah cincin bewarna perak sederhana. Apakah cincin ini milik pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya? Baru saja aku ingin mengambil ponselku untuk menanyakan soal cincin ini tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau saat aku membeli rumah ini, pemilik rumah itu berkata kalau semua barang yang dia tinggal di rumah ini boleh menjadi milikku. Itu artinya cincin ini juga? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku simpan saja terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mengelilingi isi rumah baruku bagian lantai satu, aku duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumah itu. Dan aku mulai menyadari ada yang sedikit aneh. Mengapa barang-barang lain terlihat begitu berdebu sedangkan hanya sofa ini yang terlihat bersih dan terawat? Ah aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Aku cukup lelah dengan schedule hari ini dan aku ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu melihat ke sekiling rumahku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan rambut bewarna coklat kemerahan datang berjalan di depanku menuju pintu depan. Setelah aku lihat baik-baik, wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku. Tunggu, siapa dia? Karena penasaran, aku mencoba mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan lalu membuka pintu depan itu perlahan.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut bewarna blonde tersenyum pada namja berambut coklat kemerahan ini dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar bewarna putih di tangannya.

"Taekwoon hyung..."

Taekwoon? Nama namja ini Taekwoon? Kenapa nama dan wajahnya bisa begitu mirip denganku? Apa ini suatu kebetulan? Tapi rasanya namaku adalah nama yang jarang digunakan di Korea ini. Apakah namja berambut coklat kemerahan ini adalah diriku dimasa lalu? Ini membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Hey...kalian siapa? Sedang apa di rumahku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namja bernama Taekwoon itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun padaku bahkan namja di depannya seakan tidak mendengar suaraku, ada apa ini?

"Jaehwan-ah, ayo masuk."

Ternyata nama namja di depan Taekwoon itu adalah Jaehwan. Setelah Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya, Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Taekwoon lalu mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Namun ada satu yang membuatku ketakutan. Saat mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku, mereka menembus tubuhku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku sudah meninggal setelah tertidur tadi? Yakk!! Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mungkin meninggal! Aku coba berlari ke ruang tengah dan melihat sofa, tidak ada tubuhku tergeletak disana. Itu artinya aku bukan hantu...lalu mereka yang hantu?

Tiba-tiba saja seorang mengejutkanku. Dia managerku, Cha Hakyeon. Lho? Apa aku tertidur sejak tadi? Ternyata apa yang terjadi hanya mimpi? Apa makna dari mimpi itu? Ah aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Leo, apa kamu lupa? Hari ini kamu ada schedule di K! Music pukul lima sore nanti! Kenapa kamu malah tertidur disini?"

"Santai saja. Memangnya sekarang sudah memasuki pukul berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah memasuki pukul empat sore."

"Mwo?! Ini sudah sangat telat!"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu berlari keluar dari rumah itu di susul oleh Hakyeon. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Hakyeon yang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah ini, lalu Hakyeonlangsung tancap gas ke tempat aku show nanti.

Ternyata aku tampil terakhir di stage nanti sebagai penutup acara. Itu artinya aku masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam untuk tidur di ruang tata riasku, itu sudah cukup lumayan untukku. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur terus menerus. Aku duduk di sofa lalu mulai memejamkan mataku. Perlahan aku mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

Pada saat aku membuka mata, aku terkejut. Aku sudah berada di rumah lagi. Tunggu, siapa yang membawaku kesini? Bagaimana dengan perform ku? Apakah di batalkan? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku bangkit berdiri lalu berkeliling rumahku mencari Hakyeon. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumahku agar memudahkan aku untuk mengatur jadwal dan mengantarku kemana saja.

Saat aku memasuki satu kamar di lantai dua, aku melihat dua orang itu lagi. Namja bernama Taekwoon dan namja bernama Jaehwan. Mereka tampak sedang bermain video game bersama. Namun di tengah asiknya mereka bermain, tiba-tiba Jaehwan terdiam seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Namja bernama Taekwoon itu terlihat khawatir melihat Jaehwan yang seperti itu, Taekwoon terlihat semakin panik ketika melihat hidung Jaehwan mengeluarkan darah, dia mimisan. Dengan cepat Taekwoon mengambil selembar tissue untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung Jaehwan. Aku agak kesal melihat Taekwoon ini hanya diam melihat Jaehwan dengan tatapan panik.

"Yaa, Taekwoon! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Telepon ambulance!"

Percuma saja aku berteriak seperti itu, mereka tidak akan mendengar suaraku. Sepertinya hanya aku yang dapat melihat mereka, mereka tidak dapat melihatku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu dan aku kembali fokus pada mereka berdua.

Ah aku benar-benar jengkel. Kenapa kamu diam saja, Taekwoon? Cepat telepon ambulance sebelum terlambat. Dan benar saja, akhirnya Jaehwan terjatuh dalam pelukan Taekwoon dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah ku bilang. Barulah sekarang Taekwoon menelepon ambulance untuk membawa Jaehwan kerumah sakit. Ini sudah terlambat, babo!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara terus memanggilku berkali-kali. Aku membuka mataku, lalu melihat Hakyeon menatapku dengan ekspresi kesal dan sekarang aku masih berada di ruang tata rias. Ternyata aku bermimpi lagi.

"Kamu tertidur lagi? Aish..."

"Mianhae, mungkin ini efek karena aku terlalu lelah."

"Aku mengerti. Kamu memang artis yang baru saja naik daun. Banyak schedule disana sini. Tapi harusnya kamu bisa menyesuaikan waktu tidurmu."

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Hakyeon. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan perkataannya dan malah kepikiran dengan seorang bernama Taekwoon dan Jaehwan di mimpiku.

"Leo! Lima menit lagi adalah waktunya kamu tampil. Ayo cepat bersiap."

"Baiklah."

Dengan malas aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang tata riasku, lalu berjalan menuju back stage untuk menunggu giliranku tampil di panggung sebagai penutup acara.

Musik mulai dimainkan dan aku mulai menyanyikan lagu solo ku. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat, diantara penonton di depanku...aku melihat seorang bernama Jaehwan yang selalu muncul dimimpiku. Aku tetap berusaha untuk tetap fokus menyanyi namun mataku masih tertuju padanya. Mulutnya bergerak dengan pelan, meskipun suaranya tidak terdengar, entah mengapa aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dia katakan. Dia seperti mengatakan... "Saranghae"? Dan di setelah laguku berakhir, aku menundukkan kepala sejenak. Saat aku menoleh pada penonton kembali, Jaehwan sudah tidak ada.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 2)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku masih terpikir kejadian di stage. Kenapa Jaehwan disana? Dan kenapa dia mengatakan "saranghae" padaku? Apa dia fansku? Atau dia salah sangka dan mengira aku adalah Taekwoon nya? Apakah aku dan Taekwoon pacarnya itu mirip? Yaa, tunggu dulu. Dia biasanya selalu muncul di mimpiku, kenapa sekarang dia muncul di antara fans ku? Apakah ada sesuatu? Ah aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku lalu tanpa sengaja aku menginjak satu bingkai foto. Aku menghela nafas, aku baru ingat aku belum membereskan rumah ini. Aku mengambil bingkai foto itu dan melihatnya. Tidak terlalu jelas karena foto nya sudah mulai memudar, tapi masih bisa terlihat seperti seorang namja berambut hitam dengan namja berambut blonde.

Aku coba membuka bingkai foto itu lalu aku mengambil selembar foto di dalamnya. Aku membalikkan foto itu, dan aku terkejut melihat nama yang tertulis di balik foto itu, "Jung Taekwoon dan Lee Jaehwan". Jung Taekwoon? Itu namaku! Kenapa bisa ada namaku disini? Bersama... Lee Jaehwan? Tunggu. Aku kembali teringat dengan mimpiku. Apakah selama ini Taekwoon yang muncul di mimpiku adalah diriku sendiri? Pantas saja wajahnya mirip sekali denganku. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah mengenal seorang bernama Jaehwan.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel lalu menelepon orang yang menjual rumah ini kepadaku. Aku ingin coba menanyakan masa lalu rumah ini padanya, barang kali aku bisa menemukan siapa sebenarnya Jaehwan. Nomornya tidak aku simpan karena aku belum sempat menanyakan nama pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya. Tapi untung saja aku masih bisa mengingat nomor ponselnya. Namun apa yang aku dapat? Dia tidak mengangkat telepon dan hanya terdengar suara operator disana. "Maaf nomor yang anda tuju telah tidak aktif". Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah ini dan pemilik rumah ini?

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh pundakku dengan sentuhan pelan dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan sedikit terkejut. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan ternyata itu adalah Hakyeon.

"Leo, ada apa?"

Aku diam dan tidak menjawab. Ingin sekali aku menceritakan soal ini, tapi aku entah mengapa aku bingung harus bagaimana aku menceritakannya. Hakyeon memindahkan pandangannya pada selembar foto yang aku pegang. Dia mengambil selembar foto itu lalu membaca tulisan di balik foto itu. Terlihat sekali, dia sangat terkejut.

"Lee Jaehwan...?"

"Hakyeon, kamu mengenal siapa Jaehwan?"

Hakyeon menoleh padaku, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia segera pergi lalu membuang foto itu ke tempat sampah. Huh, ada apa dengannya?

"Yakk.. Kenapa kamu membuang foto itu? Siapa itu Lee Jaehwan? Apa hubungan dia denganku?"

"Tidak ada."

Dengan acuh dia meninggalkanku dengan segala kebingungan di otakku. Aku menghela nafas, baiklah jika dia tidak ingin menceritakan siapa Lee Jaehwan. Mungkin dia juga tidak tau siapa Lee Jaehwan itu, atau mungkin dia tidak mau menceritakan padaku? Ya sudahlah.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk disisi ranjangku. Aku baru teringat, aku menemukan sebuah cincin saat aku pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Aku mengambil cincin itu dari saku kemejaku lalu memperhatikan cincin itu baik-baik. Namun tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan menekan kepalaku, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun tidak berhasil, dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Aku membuka mataku, dan tiba-tiba di depan mataku sudah ada seorang namja berambut blonde menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah kesalnya yang terlihat imut. Tunggu, aku mengenal dia. Dia Lee Jaehwan!

"Taekwoon hyung~ ayo bangun ini sudah pagi!"

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku bingung. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Dan...ini baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara padaku. Biasanya dia hanya muncul dalam mimpiku. Aku menolehkan kepala ke segala ruang, ini kamarku. Ya. Tapi dengan suasana berbeda, terlihat rapih. Lalu pada saat mataku tertuju pada sebuah kalender aku terkejut, kalender itu menunjukkan tahun 2014. Bukankah sekarang sudah memasuki tahun 2016?

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Jaehwan... Apa kamu tidak salah memasang kalender?"

Jaehwan menolehkan pandangannya pada kalender yang tidak jauh dari aku dan dia, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau ini kenapa, hyungie? Ini emang masih tahun 2014 kan? Sudahlah ayo makan!"

Dia tersenyum lebar padakullalu menarik lenganku. Entah mengapa, aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya berjalan keluar kamar lalu pergi ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah tersaji berbagai macam makanan yang terlihat menggugah selera.

"Aku yang memasak semua itu untukmu~ semoga hyung suka."

Aku duduk pada salah satu kursi lalu mencicipi salah satu makanan yang tersaji yang tidak jauh dariku, yaitu ttoppoki.

"Hm, rasanya enak!"

Mungkin kalian tidak percaya, tapi ttopokki ini benar-benar enak. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan ttopokki seenak ini. Jaehwan tampak tersenyum lebar padaku setelah mendengar pujian dariku.

"Jinjjayo? Hyung suka?"

"Ne. Aku sangat suka!"

Aku langsung melahap makanan lain yang tersaji disana. Rasanya aku seperti sedang makan di sebuah restaurant. Sementara aku melahap makananku, Jaehwan hanya diam seraya tersenyum melihatku.

"Jaehwan? Kamu tidak ikut makan?"

"Aniyo~ aku tidak lapar. Hyung habiskan saja ne? Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Makan yang banyak hyung!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Jaehwan langsung melangkah pergi ke lantai dua. Aku tidak peduli dan masih terus memakan makanan di meja dengan sangat lahap. Aku sangat suka masakan Jaehwan ini.

Namun setelah beberapa saat aku merasa tidak enak pada Jaehwan. Aku merasa sepertinya dia belum makan. Maka dari itu aku menyisakan sedikit makanan di meja untuk Jaehwan. Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu hendak berjalan ke lantai dua untuk menyuruh Jaehwan untuk makan. Tapi baru saja kakiku hendak melangkah menaiki anak tangga, aku membatalkan niatku. Aku takut mengganggu dia.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Aku berfikir untuk membiarkan Jaehwan. Ku pikir kalau Jaehwan lapar pasti dia akan turun dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya aku sudah menyisakan makanan untuk Jaehwan.

Sudah masuk empat jam aku menonton televisi. Mataku sudah mulai sakit dan aku juga sudah mulai bosan dengan acara televisi tersebut. Aku mengecek handphone ku, aku heran kenapa tidak ada pesan dari Hakyeon? Apa hari ini aku tidak ada schedule? Ah aku baru teringat, sepertinya aku terdampar di masa lalu. Tahun 2014...aku belum menjadi artis dan belum mengenal Hakyeon. Tapi aku juga tidak ingat di tahun 2014 ini aku mengenal Lee Jaehwan.

Tapi tunggu, ada satu hal yang baru aku sadari. Sudah empat jam aku menonton televisi namun aku belum melihat Jaehwan turun dari lantai dua untuk makan. Aku mulai merasa curiga.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua untuk mengajak Jaehwan makan. Aku takut Jaehwan sakit perut jika telat makan. Aku berdiri di depan kamarnya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Lee Jaehwan? Jaehwan-ah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia benar-benar tertidur? Aku coba membuka pintu kamarnya, dan aku langsung terkejut setelah melihat Jaehwan tergeletak di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan noda darah dari hidungnya.

"Jaehwan-ah!!"

Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya. Aku melihat di ranjangnya sudah banyak noda darah yang sepertinya keluar dari hidungnya itu. Sudah sejak kapan dia seperti ini? Aku mulai panik. Aku segera mengambil ponselku untuk menelepon ambulance. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di ruang ICU. Aku tidak mengerti. Sepertinya keadaan Jaehwan benar-benar parah sehingga dia langsung di bawa ke ruang ICU setelah ambulance membawa Jaehwan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Yang perlu aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa. Berdoa agar Jaehwan baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa aku sangat takut terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Jaehwan.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi dudukku lalu aku langsung mendekati dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan dia?"

"Untuk saat ini dia sudah baik-baik saja, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Saya agak kesal dengannya. Dengan keadaan dia yang sudah separah itu dia masih bersikeras menolak untuk rawat inap dan operasi. Benar-benar keras kepala."

Tunggu dulu. Aku terdiam mendengar apa yang di katakan dokter itu mengenai operasi. Operasi untuk apa? Apa penyakit Jaehwan separah itu? Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin mengetahui penyakit Jaehwan.

"Dokter...memang dia sakit apa?"

"Kamu tidak tau penyakitnya? Dia tidak memberi tahu mengenai penyakitnya padamu?"

Menceritakan apa? Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya tadi saat aku tiba-tiba sudah terbangun dari tidurku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Kamu Jung Taekwoon, bukan? Kamu kekasih Jaehwan 'kan?"

Hah? Kekasih? Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasih Jaehwan? Sebenarnya aku bingung mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu, tapi entah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk meng iya kan pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Seharusnya kamu tau bahwa dia memiliki penyakit parah..."

"Penyakit apa dokter?"

"Jaehwan mengidap penyakit leukemia yang sudah masuki stadium akhir. Usianya sudah tidak lama lagi."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu. Leukemia? Stadium akhir? Aku agak tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu. Jaehwan yang seceria itu...ternyata mengidap penyakit yang separah itu?

"Taekwoon-ssi. Saya sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Operasi sudah tidak mungkin, sudah terlambat. Saya hanya bisa menyerahkan dia padamu. Saya mohon, di waktu terakhirnya ini tolong berikan kenangan terindah untuknya. Bahagiakan dia."

"Dokter...memang usia nya masih berapa lama lagi?"

"Menurut prediksi saya, mungkin dia hanya bisa bertahan selama tujuh bulan. Tapi bisa jadi akan kurang dari itu. Tapi jika ada keajaiban dia bisa bertahan lebih lama dari itu."

Aku kembali terdiam. Tujuh bulan? Itu waktu yang sangat sebentar. Entah mengapa hatiku langsung sakit setelah mengetahui hal itu.

Dokter itu pamit pergi padaku, lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku membuka pintu ruang ICU perlahan, lalu berjalan masuk mendekati Jaehwan yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang aku tidak tau apa namanya, yang aku tau itu adalah alat untuk membantu dia bertahan hidup.

Aku menatap wajahnya dalam. Wajahnya terlihat damai, tampak seperti tidak kesakitan sama sekali. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan dokter tadi kalau Jaehwan mengidap penyakit leukemia yang sudah sangat parah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin protes, karena aku tau dokter tidak mungkin berbohong dan bercanda mengenai penyakit pasiennya.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku. Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, lalu mengangkat wajahku. Aku melihat Jaehwan, masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, namun dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang terlihat sangat damai, seakan kalau semua penyakitnya yang baru aku tau tadi. Dia memindahkan tangannya pada pipiku, lalu mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

Tidak, tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tidak suka senyum itu. Ingin sekali amengatakan hal itu pada Jaehwan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Yang aku lakukan hanya mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jaehwan.

"Hyung...?"

Aku tau. Aku tau dia pasti bingung dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Aku tau dia pasti tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat melihat senyumnya itu. Senyumnya terlihat damai, tapi menusuk hatiku.

"Hyung..."

Aku merasakan Jaehwan meraih tanganku lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku dapat merasaka genggaman tangannya terasa lemah. Tentu saja dia pasti baru saja tersadar tadi. Aku menarik tanganku, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan beri tau dokter kalau kamu sudah tersadar."

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang ICU tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaehwan. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Apa ini? Ada apa dengan hatiku? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi baru saja aku bertemu dengannya tadi, bagaimana bisa? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku lalu menyenderkan tubuhku pada tembok, lalu menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padaku?

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 3)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan sekarang aku sudah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ada apa ini? Ada apa denganku? Seingatku terakhir kali aku sedang menangisi Jaehwan, apa setelah itu aku jatuh pingsan? Aku mencoba duduk, lalu tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon menghampiriku.

"Leo! Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Hakyeon? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Entahlah. Waktu itu aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai kamarmu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang tidak ada yang salah padamu, kamu sehat. Tapi setelah itu kamu terbaring koma selama dua hari."

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar jawaban dari Hakyeon. Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Dua hari? Yang benar saja! Bukankah sebelum ini aku sedang bersama Jaehwan? Hakyeon pasti berbohong. Aku pasti baru saja jatuh pingsan setelah menangisi Jaehwan. Lagi pula sepertinya ini rumah sakit yang sama tempat Jaehwan di rawat.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Leo."

"Dimana Jaehwan?"

Ekspresi wajah Hakyeon berubah. Dia tampak terlihat kesal. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghela nafas kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu sih? Siapa Jaehwan? Tidak ada orang yang bernama Jaehwan di dunia ini!"

Aku membulatkan mataku lalu segera mencari kalender. Ketika aku melihat kalender yang berada di atas meja, ternyata ini sudah memasuki tahun 2016. Jadi aku sudah kembali ke masa sekarang? Jadi Hakyeon benar kalau aku koma selama dua hari?

"Tidak mungkin... Lalu bagaimana dengan karirku?"

"Itu dia! Berita tentang dirimu yang jatuh koma sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di media sosial. Di satu sisi ini sangat menguntungkan karena namamu langsung naik, banyak variety show yang berlomba-lomba menawarkan acara untuk berbicara denganmu setelah kamu sadar. Namun di sisi lain banyak yang menganggap kamu seperti mencari sensasi belaka dan ada cukup banyak yang menerormu."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Jadi intinya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Untuk sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu. Nanti biar kita pikirkan lagi bersama. Yang jelas aku harus menjagamu dengan ketat dari serangan terror orang-orang yang tidak suka padamu."

"Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dengan bebas lagi?"

"Yap."

Aku mengela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini? Seingatku aku terjebak dalam masa lalu dan bertemu dengan Jaehwan tidak mencapai seharian, tapi...bagaimana bisa aku koma selama dua hari? Ini membuatku bingung.

Sore ini, aku berjalan keluar dari ruang inapku dengan sangat hati-hati. Hakyeon dan CEO agensi ku sedang sibuk mengurusi berita tentang koma nya diriku selama dua hari. Aku membuka pintu sedikit lalu aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari pintu. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan suasana aman. Dan setelah aku merasa aman, aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku pergi menuju atab rumah sakit lalu memandangi pemandangan kita Seoul yang sudah hampir menuju sore ini dari atab rumah sakit. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara seperti seseorang di belakangku.

"Ada orang selain aku disini?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, dan aku menemukan mereka lagi. Taekwoon, yang setelah selama ini melihat mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia adalah aku di masa lalu, bersama dengan Jaehwan yang sedang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan tampak sedang berlari-larian berdua.

"Yakk, Lee Jaehwan! Lihat saja aku pasti bisa menangkapmu!"

"Coba tangkap aku hyung~~~ hahaha!"

Jaehwan membalikkan badannya pada Taekwoon masih sambil berlari, namun tanpa sengaja Jaehwan terjatuh. Melihat Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh itu Taekwoon pun ikut terjatuh menimpa tubuh Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Taekwoon menatap kedua bola mata Jaehwan lalu mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan penuh kelembutan. Jaehwan hanya diam menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus bertahan hidup...ya?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu setia berada di sampingmu hyung~~ haha."

"Anak pintar. Aku akan menikahimu."

"Wah? Kapan?"

"Jika kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Oleh karena itu cepatlah sembuh."

Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat di serta senyum lebar di wajahnya. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis pada Jaehwan lalu menciumi kening Jaehwan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku meneteskan air mata, lalu menekan dadaku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Ini bukan sesak yang di akibatkan penyakit. Ini sesak yang berbeda. Sepertinya perlahan aku mulai bisa mengingat siapa Jaehwan. Dan aku mulai mengingat...bertapa aku mencintai Jaehwan.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang menepuk punggungku dengan pelan. Orang itu adalah Hakyeon. Aku saya berusaha memasang ekspresi seperti biasa, ekspresi dingin dan tanpa senyum, seraya menghapus air mataku.

"Ada apa, Hakyeon?"

"Kamu habis menangis? Ada apa?"

"Tidak aku tidak menangis. Mataku hanya sedikit kemasukan debu. Cepat katakan ada apa kamu datang ke sini? Kamu menggangguku, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, mulai besok kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. CEO memberikan waktu istirahat untukmu selama satu hari. Manfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku mengerti apa yang di katakan Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya diam, menatapku dengan serius. Tunggu, ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan matanya. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Jung Taekwoon..."

"Ya?"

"Lihat aku...bisakah sekali saja kau melihatku?"

Aku menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan mata bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Melihatnya? Aku bahkan sering sekali melihatnya sejak pertama kali aku debut sebagai seorang idola.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hakyeon diam sejenak, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis padaku. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan bajuku yang sedikit kusut. Aku bingung, apa yang terjadi padanya?

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 4)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Hakyeon membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Hakyeon berjalan mendekati pintu depan rumah Taekwoon. Hakyeon menghela nafas, lalu dia berjalan memasuki rumah Taekwoon.

"Aku sudah mencurigai rumah ini dari awal... Aku harus menemukan barang-barang yang akan membuat Leo kembali mengingat Jaehwan sebelum Leo pulang."

Baru saja Hakyeon hendak melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba saja Hakyeon merasa seperti ada seseorang menyentuh pundaknya untuk menahan langkahnya. Hakyeon merasa ganjal. Sentuhan itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Jaehwan...?"

Hakyeon membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan benar saja. Seorang yang menahannya itu adalah Jaehwan. Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Apa maumu, Lee Jaehwan? Apa? Kenapa kamu mencoba untuk membuat Leo mengingatmu kembali? Sadarilah, kamu sudah_"

Belum sempat Hakyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan berbunyi. Sepertinya Taekwoon sudah pulang. Perlahan Jaehwan menghilang, membuat Hakyeon diam tak berkedip.

Taekwoon berjalan ke ruang tengah, mendapati Hakyeon yang diam mematung seperti itu. Taekwoon menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati Hakyeon dan mencubit lengan Hakyeon agak keras. Tentu saja itu membuat Hakyeon kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Lagi pula apa yang kamu lakukan di rumahku?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Hakyeon memalingkan pandangannya dari Taekwoon, berharap Taekwoon berhenti menanyakan hal itu. Taekwoon menghela nafas, dia seperti mengetahui kalau Hakyeon tidak ingin Taekwoon menanyakan hal itu.

"Hakyeon."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku ada schedule?"

"Tidak ada. Wae?"

"Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku bosan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hakyeon, Taekwoon langsung menarik tangan Hakyeon. Sebenarnya Hakyeon ingin marah, tapi entah mengapa Hakyeon lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Taekwoon berhenti berjalan tepat di depan mobil Hakyeon yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah Taekwoon, lalu Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu."

"Mwo? Memangnya kamu bisa menyetir?"

"Kamu meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat kamu menyetir mobil..."

"Aish. Sudah berikan kunci mobilmu!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan sedikit ragu-ragu Hakyeon mengambil kunci mobilnya dari saku jaket yang dia kenakan lalu memberikan kunci itu pada Taekwoon. Setelah menerima kunci itu, Taekwoon langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hakyeon! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang Taekwoon minta. Hakyeon berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, namun dengan perasaan agak ragu dan takut ketika Leo sudah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Dan tidak terduga, ternyata Taekwoon bisa mengendarai mobil, padahal Hakyeon belum pernah melihat Taekwoon mengendarai mobil sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya Hakyeon bisa lega karena Taekwoon tidak akan mengancurkan mobilnya.

"Leo, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudah diam saja."

Hakyeon menghela nafas lalu dia mengikuti kata Taekwoon untuk diam. Hakyeon mengambil handphone nya lalu memainkan handphone nya.

"Hakyeon..."

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Taekwoon."

Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Entah mengapa, Hakyeon berfikir saat Taekwoon menyuruh Hakyeon untuk memanggil nama Taekwoon bukan dengan stage name nya, Hakyeon merasa Taekwoon mengajaknya untuk selangkah lebih dekat.

"Baiklah... Taekwoon..."

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Tanpa Hakyeon sadari Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon, dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hakyeon.

Taekwoon memarkirkan mobil Hakyeon di sebuah puncak gunung, di pinggir tebing di dekat sebuah jurang. Hakyeon melihat pemandangan sekitar situ, terlihat indah. Di sekitar mobil terdapat rerumputan dan bunga-bunga kecil. Bahkan di atas sini langit Seoul siang hari sangat terlihat jelas. Benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus.

Taekwoon membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dari mobil, diikuti dengan Hakyeon. Taekwoon mendongakan kepalanya seraya memejamkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Taekwoon, apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?"

"Entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membawaku ke sini."

Taekwoon berjalan ke pinggir tebing, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hakyeon yang masih berdiri di samping mobil. Hakyeon benar-benar panik melihat apa yang di lakukan Taekwoon, dia takut Taekwoon akan terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang.

"Taekwoon! Menyingkir dari situ! Kamu sudah mau mati, hah?!"

Taekwoon hanya diam dan tersenyum pada Hakyeon. Namun senyum itu terlihat ada yang aneh. Mendadak Hakyeon merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Sementara Taekwoon kembali melihat bayangan itu. Bayangan dirinya bersama Jaehwan. Satu memori teringat kembali, ketika Taekwoon membawa Jaehwan kabur dari rumah sakit untuk sedikit menghibur Jaehwan.

"Wah~ pemandangan disini indah sekali, hyung!"

"Kau suka?"

Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Taekwoon memeluk Jaehwan dari belakang lalu mengecup pipi Jaehwan dengan lembut. Tidak lama kemudian, bayangan itu menghilang. Taekwoon memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Taekwoon.

"Hyung... Ikutlah denganku..."

Taekwoon mengenal suara itu, itu suara Jaehwan! Taekwoon membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari dimana Jaehwan. Namun naas, Taekwoon terpeleset. Melihat itu, dengan cepat Hakyeon berlari mendekati Taekwoon.

"Jung Taekwoon!!"

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 5)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon untuk mencegah Taekwoon terjatuh ke jurang. Namun entah karena apa, setelah menarik Taekwoon, Hakyeon langsung terjatuh ke tanah diikuti dengan Taekwoon dengan posisi mendindih tubuh Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon...gomawo."

"Yakk, babo! Kamu sudah mau mati, hah? Untuk apa kamu berdiri di situ? Sudah jelas itu tempat berbahaya!"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bangkit berdiri lalu mereka berjalan mendekati mobil mereka untuk menjauh dari pinggir jurang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Hakyeon...tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Jaehwan..."

"Jaehwan? Jaehwan lagi, Jaehwan lagi. Sadarlah, Taekwoon! Tidak ada orang yang bernama Jaehwan di dunia ini, jadi berhentilah berhayal!"

Taekwoon agak kesal mendengar apa yang di katakan Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali Taekwoon memukul Hakyeon, tapi Taekwoon berusaha menahannya.

"Jaehwan adalah bagian dari masa lalu ku. Kamu tidak tau apa-apa!"

Taekwoon langsung berjalan memasuki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang hanya diam menatap kepergian Taekwoon. Hakyeon menghela nafas kesal.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tau?"

 _Hakyeon berjalan keluar kampus dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat ceria. Hakyeon berjalan menuju gedung kampus jurusan Seni. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Hakyeon terhenti. Dari kejauhan Hakyeon melihat seorang namja berjalan keluar dari gedung kampus jurusan Seni dengan seorang namja berambut blonde. Namja itu adalah Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia._ _Taekwoon baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah mengerjakan soal untuk nilai quiz yang di berikan oleh dosennya. Dan ternyata di depan pintu kelas, ada Jaehwan yang sudah menunggu Taekwoon._ _"Jaehwan?"_ _"Taekwoon hyung! Saengil chukkae!"_ _Taekwoon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Jaehwan. Taekwoon tidak menyangka ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya._ _"Kamu ingat hari ulang tahunku?"_ _"Tentu saja~ mana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, hyung~~ hahaha."_ _"Ah, kamu ada acara hari ini?"_ _"Kurasa tidak?"_ _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena hari ini aku ulang tahun, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan enak."_ _"Wah, jinjja? Gomawo, hyung~~ ayo pergi sekarang!"_ _Taekwoon tersenyum pada Jaehwan, lalu Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dan mulai berjalan bersama dengan Jaehwan._ _Hakyeon duduk terdiam di mobilnya yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir kampusnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Hakyeon terlihat sangat kesal. Hakyeon masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari gedung kampus jurusan Seni bersama dengan seorang bernama Jaehwan itu._ _"Lee Jaehwan...kamu...tidak pantas untuk hidup!!"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara klakson mobil membuat Hakyeon sadar dari lamunannya. Hakyeon menoleh pada sumber suara, dan ternyata Taekwoon kembali. Ini alasannya Hakyeon tetap diam saat Taekwoon meninggalkannya. Sudah jelas mobil yang Taekwoon pakai adalah mobil milik Hakyeon, dan Hakyeon sangat tau Taekwoon. Hakyeon yakin Taekwoon tidak akan membawa mobilnya kabur begitu saja.

Taekwoon mematikan mesin mobil itu lalu membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyerahkan kunci mobil itu kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan mata bertanya.

"Antarkan aku ke café."

Hakyeon tersenyum tipis seraya menahan tawanya, lalu Hakyeo. menganggukan kepala dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Diikuti dengan Taekwoon yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Hakyeon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Hakyeon berbunyi. Hakyeon mendapat telefon dari CEO agensi Taekwoon. Akhirnya Hakyeon menyuruh Taekwoon untuk masuk ke dalam café itu terlebih dahulu. Taekwoon menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dari mobil. Taekwoon hendak membuka pintu café itu namun tiba-tiba Taekwoon terhenti. Taekwoon memandang tempat duduk di dalam café itu yang berada di dekat kaca café. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan muncul di pikiran Taekwoon.

 _Taekwoon duduk seraya melihat jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca café itu. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang di depan café itu. Hari ini suasana kota Seoul memang sangat ramai. Tidak lama kemudian seorang meletakkan segelas kopi di depan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menoleh pada orang yang memberinya kopi itu lalu tersenyum pada orang itu._ _"Jaehwan-ah..."_ _Jaehwan tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon lalu Jaehwan duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan Taekwoon._ _"Hari ini ramai sekali ya?"_ _"Ya, kau benar."_ _Taekwoon kembali melihat ke luar. Setelah itu suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol di dalam café tersebut._ _"Oh ya. Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."_ _"Apa?"_ _"Apa alasan hyung masuk jurusan Seni?"_ _"Hm? Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Sebagai seorang penyanyi tentu aku harus memiliki bakat seni 'kan? Terutama seni musik."_ _"Wah, penyanyi? Aku sangat mendukungmu hyung. Aku pernah melihatmu saat berlatih menyanyi, dan suara hyung terdengar sangat indah! Aku yakin hyung pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal."_ _Jaehwan tersenyum lebar pada Taekwoon seraya menacungkan jempolnya pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon tertawa pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum malu._ _"Terima kasih..."_ _"Hyungie, berjanjilah padaku saat hyung berhasil menjadi penyanyi, gunakan stage name "Leo". Itu sangat cocok untukmu hyung!"_ _"Leo? Bagus juga. Baiklah, akan aku ingat. Hm, lalu kamu sendiri? Apa alasanmu masuk jurusan Seni?"_ _"Aku juga ingin jadi penyanyi."_ _"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat grup duet?"_ _"Ide bagus, hyung! Kita bisa terus bersama~~ hahaha."_ _"Benar. Oleh karena itu kamu harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap bersamaku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."_ _Jaehwan tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Taekwoon tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaehwan dan mengecup kening Jaehwan dengan lembut._

Taekwoon kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, sekarang Taekwoon tau apa alasan hatinya mendorong dia untuk menggunakan stage name "Leo". Itu adalah nama yang di usulkan oleh Jaehwan.

Tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Leo. Hakyeon agak heran, kenapa Taekwoon hanya diam berdiri di depan café dan malah tersenyum sendiri? Hakyeon menepuk pundak Taekwoon untuk menyadarkan Taekwoon.

"Jung Taekwoon, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Kamu sudah selesai berbicara dengan CEO? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan di dalam. Ayo masuk dulu."

Hakyeon berjalan mendahului Taekwoon memasuki café tersebut. Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam café tersebut untuk menyusul Hakyeon.

Sementara Hakyeon memesankan kopi untuknya dan untuk Taekwoon, Taekwoon sendiri duduk di meja dekat kaca yang tadi Leo lihat di depan café ini. Taekwoon mengusap meja itu pelan, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di depan Taekwoon. Itu adalah bayangan Jaehwan, duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Taekwoon.

"Hyung, saranghae~~ haha."

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis melihat bayangan itu. Taekwoon tau itu tidak nyata, Taekwoon tau bayangan itu muncul hanya di pikiran Taekwoon, tapi Taekwoon tetap berusaha untuk meraih Jaehwan. Namun, pada saat Taekwoon menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh puncak kepala Jaehwan, tiba-tiba bayangan Jaehwan itu menghilang.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi. Dengan cepat Taekwoon membenarkan posisinya dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Taekwoon tidak mau Hakyeon marah lagi dan mengatakan kalau Jaehwan itu tidak ada. Taekwoon yakin Jaehwan itu ada. Taekwoon yakin Jaehwan adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, meskipun Taekwoon tidak tau dimana Jaehwan berada sekarang.

"Hakyeon, jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan CEO-nim tadi?"

"Sebelumnya...apakah kamu tertarik untuk masuk ke dunia akting?"

Taekwoon menatap wajah Hakyeon dengan ekspresi terkejut tapi sekaligus senang. Taekwoon langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Apakah aku mendapat tawaran untuk bermain drama? Atau film?"

"Kamu mendapat tawaran bermain drama, dan sutradaranya sangat ingin kamu menjadi pemeran utama pria nya."

"Terima tawaran itu."

"Eyy, bagaimana bisa kamu langsung menerima begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu dengan sutradaranya langsung? Sekalian untuk membaca naskahnya. Jika kamu cocok, barulah kita terima tawaran itu."

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Hakyeon. Taekwoon sangat senang mendengar tawaran itu. Memang tujuan awal Taekwoon menjadi seorang artis bukan untuk menjadi aktor, tapi Taekwoon merasa tawaran bermain drama ini akan memberikan dampak positif untuk karirnya juga.

Di dalam rumah, Leo berdiri di balkon rumahnya seraya memandangi pemandangan sekitar yang terlihat indah. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang di hiasi lampu warna warni. Tidak lama kemudian seorang datang menhampirinya. Orang itu adalah Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon-ah, aku membawa naskah drama yang akan kamu mainkan nanti."

Hakyeon menyerahkan naskah di tangahnya pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon menerima naskah itu lalu membacanya sekilas.

"Kapan aku akan mulai syuting?"

"Lusa depan. Kamu mau mencoba dialog nya terlebih dulu bersamaku? Aku akan menilaimu."

"Kita lakukan di dalam saja."

Taekwoon berjalan mendahului Hakyeon. Taekwoon keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai satu rumahnya. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ayo kita mulai. Kamu mau mulai dari scene yang mana?"

"Terserah kamu saja."

"Baiklah, biar aku memilih secara acak."

Hakyeon membuka-buka lembar-lembar naskah itu untuk mencarikan scene yang kelihatannya mudah untuk di praktekkan. Namun setelah sekilas membaca naskah tersebut, Hakyeon terdiam. Matanya membulat.

"Ini..."

Taekwoon yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hakyeon merasa heran. Hakyeon mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya di depan mata Hakyeon untuk menyadarkan Hakyeon dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan cerita di naskah ini?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo kita mulai pada adegan 27. Kelihatannya itu mudah."

Taekwoon membuka naskah yang berada di tangannya lalu mencari adegan 27 yang di maksud Hakyeon. Setelah menemukannya, Taekwoon menarap wajah Hakyeon tanda untuk memulai latihannya.

" 'Jaewoo-ssi, aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu. Semenjak bertemu dirimu aku menemukan alasan untuk bertahan hidup.' "

" 'Baguslah kalau aku bisa membuatmu bahagia.' "

Taekwoon menggerakkan tangannya mengusap kepala Hakyeon seraya menatap Hakyeon, mengikuti adegan yang tertulis di naskah itu saat peran yang di mainkan Taekwoon -Baek Jaewoon- mengusap kepala yeoja di depannya -Han Minjo-.

"'Aku mencintaimu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?' "

Hakyeon tediam sejenak. Bukan, itu bukan karena Hakyeon merasa salah sangka dan mengira Taekwoon mengatakan itu untuk Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon sedang mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis di naskah nya.

" 'Aku mau. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jaewoon-ssi.' "

Hakyeon menatap kedua bola mata Taekwoon dalam, dan tiba-tiba Taekwoon terdiam. Sementara Hakyeon menjawab dialog Taekwoon sesuai yang ada pada naskah, tiba-tiba ingatan itu muncul kembali.

 _Di taman belakang sebuah gedung SMA, namja berambut hitam berjalan mendekati namja berambut blonde yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di dekat sebuah pohon. Kedua namja itu adalah Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Taekwoon sangat ingat, ini 'kan tempat di mana Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaehwan setelah upacara kelulusan._ _Taekwoon berjalan mendekati Jaehwan, lalu menatap Jaehwan dengan senyuman. Tangannya dia sembunyikan di belakang untuk menyembunyikan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sudah dia bawa sejak tadi._ _"Jaehwan-ah..."_ _"Hyung! Kemarilah~"_ _Jaehwan duduk di tanah, di bawah sejuknya pohon maple besar yang sudah terlihat tua di belakang tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon maple itu. Taekwoon duduk di sebelah Jaehwan dengan hati-hati dan tetap berusaha menyembunyikan bunga mawar yang masih Taekwoon pegang erat di belakang punggungnya._ _"Hyung, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi temanku. Jujur saja, dulu aku sempat tidak ingin bersekolah lagi dan memilih untuk mati saja, karena penyakitku memang sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan. Tapi karena hyung, aku menemukan alasan untuk bersekolah dan bertahan hidup di dunia ini."_ _"Aku senang jika bisa membuatmu bahagia."_ _Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon lalu tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon membalas senyuman Jaehwan, dan setelah itu Taekwoon langsung menyodorkan bunga yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan kepada Jaehwan. Jaehwan tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba Taekwoon memberikan bunga itu untuknya._ _"Jaehwan-ah, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"_ _Jaehwan terdiam namun kemudian Jaehwan tersenyum pada Taekwoon lalu mengambil bunga mawar yang Taekwoon berikan padanya._ _"Aku mau. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyung."_

Taekwoon kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Taekwoon memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Hakyeon yang menyadari itu langsung meletakkan naskahnya di meja lalu memegang kening Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ah! Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

"Jaehwan-ah..."

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 6)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat Hakyeon sesuai dengan naskah yang dia pegang, Hakyeon agak heran karena tiba-tiba Taekwoon terdiam, padahal seharusnya di naskah adegan Jaewoon mengecup kening Minjo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Taekwoon?"

Hakyeon meletakkan naskahnya, lalu menoleh pada Taekwoon. Bertapa terkejutnya Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon yang sudah terlihat pucat dan terlihat memegangi keningnya.

"Taekwoon-ah! Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon. Hakyeon merasa sangat kesal.

"Kenapa... Jaehwan lagi...?"

Taekwoon kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon. Melihat ekspresi kesal Hakyeon, entah mengapa Taekwoon sangat tau apa yang terjadi. Pasti tanpa sengaja Taekwoon menyebut nama Jaehwan lagi.

Taekwoon bangkit berdiri sambil membawa naskahnya, diikuti dengan Hakyeon. Taekwoon menghela nafas dan berusaha bersikap normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah, kita lanjutkan latihannya besok saja. Aku ingin tidur, kamu juga harus tidur...manager-nim."

Taekwoon langsung melangkah melewati Hakyeon begitu saja lalu Taekwoon menaiki anak tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari punggung Hakyeon menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang, melihat punggung Taekwoon yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang setelah Taekwoon masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Manager-nim?"

Hati Hakyeon benar-benar sakit sekarang. Setelah Taekwoon tanpa sengaja menyebut nama Jaehwan lagi dan lagi, dan setelah itu Taekwoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan "manager-nim", bukan Hakyeon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan hatimu?"

Hakyeon kembali duduk kembali di sofa, lalu diam sejenak. Setelah itu tiba-tiba Hakyeon melempar kertas naskahnya ke sembarang arah sehingga tanpa sengaja mengenai sebuah vas bunga dan membuat vas bunga itu jatuh dan pecah. Hakyeon berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon diam seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu rumahnya. Mendengar suara benda yang pecah dan mendengar suara pintu depan ditutup, Taekwoon tau Hakyeon pasti sangat kesal karena perbuatannya tadi. Ingin sekali Taekwoon mencegah Hakyeon untuk pergi, namun dirinya terlalu gengsi.

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya? Besok pagi dia pasti kembali."

Taekwoon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Taekwoon, sepertinya bagian dari ingatannya yang hilang, tapi ini terlihat sedikit putus-putus. Entah apa yang terjadi, dirinya terlihat seperti berada di sebuah mobil yang hancur, terlihat seperti sehabis terjadi tabrakan. Taekwoon langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa tadi?"

Taekwoon mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengingat-ingat lebih jelas ingatan pertama kali yang ada dalam pikirannya. Saat itu dia terbangun dan berada di rumah sakit setelah itu dia langsung bertemu dengan CEO agensinya dan langsung ditawari mengikuti audisi.

"Aku harus menanyakan pada sajangnim, mungkin beliau tau sesuatu."

Taekwoon bergegas bangkit berdiri, namun tiba-tiba telinganya berdenging keras. Taekwoon menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangan, berharap dengingan itu hilang. Namun yang terjadi, Taekwoon malah jatuh pingsan.

Taekwoon merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Taekwoon mencoba membuka matanya, namun pandangannya sedikit tidak jelas. Yang terlihat di matanya hanya sedikit, dan Taekwoon bisa melihat sekarang dia berada di dalam mobil yang hancur. Ini tempat yang tadi?

Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya pada kursi di sampingnya. Terdapat seorang namja yang berambut blonde memakai baju serba putih, kemeja putih, celana putih, dan tuxedo putih yang sudah ternodai dengan darah. Dari kepalanya pun mengalir cukup banyak darah. Namun, dari pandangan samar-samar di mata Taekwoon, namja itu terlihat masih membuka matanya. Taekwoon menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat namja itu lebih jelas, dan ternyata Lee Jaehwan!

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya, ingin sekali Taekwoon bergerak untuk keluar dari mobil, namun tubuh Taekwoon terlalu kaku. Jaehwan terlihat tersenyum tipis pada Taekwoon, lalu Jaehwan menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah, untuk menggenggam tangan Taekwoon.

"Taek...woon...hyung...s-sa...rang...hae."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, kedua mata Jaehwan tertutup rapat. Taekwoon semakin panik.

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Taekwoon menolehkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil, berharap ada orang di sekitar yang dapat di mintai tolong. Dan apa yang Taekwoon dapat? Taekwoon melihat dari kejauhan, seorang namja di dalam mobil yang depannya sudah agak hancur, menatapnya -atau lebih tepatnya menatap kearah mobilnya- dengan tatapan tajam. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan...namja itu adalah Hakyeon.

Taekwoon membuka matanya, Taekwoon terkejut karena sekarang dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Hakyeon menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Leo! Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Hyung...? Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Sebenarnya..."

-flashback on-

 _Hakyeon keluar dari sebuah supermarket dengan membawa satu botol banana milk. Setelah meminum banana milk itu dengan sekali teguk, Hakyeon menghela panjang._ _"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah Taekwoon. Tidak baik marah dengannya terlalu lama."_ _Hakyeon berjalan menuju rumah Taekwoon dengan cepat. Setelah Hakyeon memasuki rumah Taekwoon, entah mengapa perasaan Hakyeon terasa tidak enak._ _"Ada apa ini?"_ _Hakyeon melihat sekeliling, sepertinya rumah ini terlihat aman dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tapi perasaan Hakyeon masih terasa tidak enak. Dan entah mengapa pikiran Hakyeon menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamar Taekwoon._ _"Apa sebaiknya aku coba memeriksa keadaan Taekwoon?"_ _Hakyeon berjalan menaiki anak tangga perlahan, dan setelah Hakyeon sampai di depan pintu kamar Taekwoon, Hakyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Taekwoon perlahan. Namun tidak ada jawaban._ _"Taekwoon?"_ _Berkali-kali Hakyeon mengetuk dan memanggil nama Taekwoon, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Taekwoon. Hakyeon memcoba membuka pintu kamar Taekwoon perlahan, dan pemandangan pertama yang dia dapat adalah Taekwoon yang terbaring di lantai dengan tidak sadarkan diri dan wajah yang sangat pucat._

-flashback off-

"Mwo? Aku pingsan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kata dokter mungkin ini di akibatkan setress."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hakyeon, Taekwoon terdiam mengingat soal kecelakaan tadi, soal Jaehwan yang terlihat terluka parah, dan Hakyeon yang tidak jauh dari lokasi itu. Taekwoon benar-benar penasaran, apakah Hakyeon tau sesuatu?

"Hakyeon, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Taekwoon mencoba bangkit untuk duduk di bantu oleh Hakyeon, lalu setelah itu Taekwoon menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menatap Hakyeon dengan serius.

"Hakyeon, apa aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Kecelakaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Aku pernah mengelami kecelakaan sebelum ini 'kan? Karena itu aku tidak ingat apapun 'kan? Ingatan pertama yang aku tau adalah saat sajangnim langsung menawariku untuk mengikuti audisi.."

Hakyeon terdiam. Setelah sekian lama berlalu, Hakyeon berfikir Taekwoon tidak begitu peduli dengan masa lalunya jadi dia bisa tenang, namun? Sekarang Taekwoon malah menanyakan hal itu. Entah apa yang harus Hakyeon jelaskan.

"Ya...kamu memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan..."

"Hyung tau soal kecelakaan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, sajangnim yang membawamu ke rumah sakit dan sajangnim lah yang mengatakan padaku soal itu."

"Hyung ada di lokasi kejadian kan?"

Hakyeon terdiam lagi. Sungguh terkejut, bagaimana Taekwoon bisa tau mengenai itu? Hakyeon mengigit bibirnya karena merasa agak takut.

"Hyung tau Jaehwan, 'kan?!"

"A-apa? Jangan ngawur, Taekwoon! Sepertinya isi otakmu sedang kacau karena baru siuman eo? Aku panggilkan dokter dulu."

Hakyeon langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taekwoon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taekwoon. Sementara Taekwoon berusaha meraih tangah Hakyeon namun tidak sampai karena tangannya sedang di beri infus.

Taekwoon meringis saat tidak sengaja infusnya tertarik saat hendak meraih tangan Hakyeon. Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Taekwoon tertuju pada cincin yang dia kenakan, cincin yang dia temukan saat pertama kali memasuki rumah barunya. Dalam otaknya, terlintas lagi sebuah kejadian.

"Aku bersedia."

Apa itu? Dalam otaknya Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan tersenyum pada seorang pendeta...dan...mereka berada di sebuah gereja. Kelitahannya Jaehwan sedang menikah dengan seseorang. Taekwoon semakin meremas kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit saat pikirannya seperti menariknya ke sebuah masa lalu.

-Flashback on-

 _December 27, 2014_ _Taekwoon menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar di depannya. Sekarang ini Taekwoon sedang memakai kemeja putih dan dasi bewarna hitam dilengkapi tuxedo bewarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Dia terlihat tampan._ _Tidak lama kemudian, seorang menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis. Taekwoon menoleh pada namja berambut blonde dengan pakaian serba putih itu, lalu tersenyum pada namja itu._ _"Jaehwan..."_ _Jaehwan membalas senyuman Taekwoon dengan senyum manis khas nya yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kepala Jaehwan dengan lembut._ _"Kamu sudah siap?"_ _"Sebenarnya sejak kemarin malam aku sudah sangat siap, hyung~! Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur~~ hahaha."_ _Taekwoon tersenyum tipis pada Jaehwan, lalu Taekwoon mendekati Jaehwan perlahan untuk mencium kening Jaehwan dengan lembut._ _"Kamu baik-baik saja?"_ _"Ya, aku merasa sangat sehat hari ini~!"_ _Taekwoon memegang pipi Jaehwan, lalu mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan lembut. Setelah itu Taekwoon mendekati wajah Jaehwan perlahan, dan mencium bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut, menikmati manisnya bibir Jaehwan._ _Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jaehwan. Taekwoon menatap wajah Jaehwan seraya tersenyum lembut pada Jaehwan, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dengan genggaman erat. Seakan mengetahui apa yang Taekwoon mau, Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya pada Taekwoon, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu._ _Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sekarang berjalan masuk kedalam gereja menuju altar yang berada didepan. Alunan musik, hiasan bunga-bunga bewarna putih, dan senyuman suka sita dari tamu yang datang menghiasi ruangan itu._ _"Jung Taekwoon dan Lee Jaehwan, apakah kalian siap?"_ _Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menganggukan kepala mereka dengan mantab untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pendeta itu. Pendeta itu melihat sebuah buku yang berada di meja altar lalu bersiap untuk berbicara._ _"Saudara Jung Taekwoon, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Lee Jaehwan sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dan bersedia bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_ _"Ya, saya bersedia."_ _"Sekarang, saudara Lee Jaehwan, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Jung Taekwoon sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dan bersedia bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_ _"Saya bersedia."_ _Setelah mengucapkan janji suci mereka, sekarang saatnya Taekwoon dan Jaehwan saling memasangkan cincin pernikahan. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan saling berhadapan, lalu Taekwoon mengambil satu cincin._ _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehwan-ah..."_ _Taekwoon memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis Jaehwan, lalu memberikan ciuman lembut pada kening Jaehwan, menumpahkan seluruh cintanya pada Jaehwan. Setelah itu, Jaehwan mengambil satu cincin untuk dipasangkan pada jari manis Taekwoon._ _"Aku mencintaimu...hyung..."_ _Pada saat Jaehwan hendak memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Taekwoon, tiba-tiba pemandangan itu memudar dan berubah menjadi gelap, seakan menghilang begitu saja ditelan kegelapan._

-Flashback off-

Taekwoon membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja separuh baya mengenakan jas lab bewarna putih yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata cemas. Itu pasti dokternya.

"Taekwoon-ssi, anda sudah sadar?"

Taekwoon hanya menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu dengan anggukan seraya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku, dokter?"

Dokter itu terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Taekwoon mematap dokter itu dengan tatapan mata tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, dokter?"

"Taekwoon-ssi, apakah anda ingat pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

Taekwoon terdiam. Kecelakaan? Taekwoon tidak ingat pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya, tapi mengingat mimpi yang terus datang menghantui Taekwoon...seperti menjelaskan bahwa ada ingatan yang hilang dari otak Taekwoon.

"Saya tidak ingat..."

"Taekwoon-ssi, saya adalah dokter yang pernah menangani kecelakaanmu."

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Ternyata mimpi itu benar kalau Taekwoon pernah mengalami kecelakaan.

"Jaehwan...?"

"Ya, benar. Anda bersama dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Jaehwan pada saat itu."

Taekwoon langsung bangkit untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya tanpa merasakan sakit atau lemas pada tubuhnya, lalu Taekwoon memegang kedua lengan dokter itu dengan sangat erat.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah...meninggal."

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : The Lost Memory (Part 7)

Cast :

VIXX's Leo as Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

VIXX's Ken as Lee Jaehwan

VIXX's N as Cha Hakyeon

VIXX's Ravi as Kim Wonshik

"Taekwoon-ssi, saya adalah dokter yang pernah menangani kecelakaanmu beberapa tahun lalu."

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Ternyata mimpi itu benar kalau Taekwoon pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Itu artinya semua ada hubungannya dengan Jaehwan? Jaehwan pastilah benar-benar nyata, pikir Taekwoon.

"Jaehwan...?"

"Ya, benar. Anda bersama dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Jaehwan pada saat itu."

Taekwoon langsung bangkit untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya tanpa merasakan sakit dikepalanya atau lemas pada tubuhnya, lalu Taekwoon memegang kedua lengan dokter itu dengan sangat erat dan menatap dokter itu dengan serius.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah...meninggal."

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu, tubuh Taekwoon terasa seperti membeku, dan dada Taekwoon terasa sangat sesak setelah mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu.

Hakyeon berjalan ke atab rumah sakit, lalu melihat Taekwoon yang sedang berdiri di pinggir atab rumah sakit. Hanya diam, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Taekwoon-ah..."

Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Taekwoon perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Hakyeon, menarik kerah baju Hakyeon dan menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan mata tajam. Hakyeon terkejut, Hakyeon tidak mengerti mengapa Taekwoon tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Taekwoon-ah, ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, kau yang membunuh Jaehwan 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jaehwan siap_"

"Hyung yang membunuh Jaehwan 'kan?!"

Hakyeon terdiam, Taekwoon pun juga diam dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal karena emosinya.

 _-flashback on-_

 _Hakyeon melihat sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depan mobilnya. Hakyeon tersenyum sinis, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi._

 _"Tenanglah, Taekwoon-ah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menyakiti Lee Jaehwan."_

 _Mobil Hakyeon semakin dekat dengan mobil hitam di depannya, yang ternyata adalah mobil pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan yang baru saja pergi dari gereja tempat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan di sah kan. Mobil Hakyeon semakin dekat dengan mobil yang Taekwoon dan Jaehwan tumpangi, lalu mobil Hakyeon menabrak mobil yang di tumpangi Taekwoon dan Jaehwan dengan cukup keras. Setelah itu Hakyeon menghentikan laju mobilnya, tersenyum melihat mobil yang di tumpangi Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, senyum yang mengerikan. Sayangnya, mereka berada di tempat yang sepi, tidak ada rumah di situ, hanya hutan disisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada orang disekitar sana yang melihat kejadian itu._

 _"Got it!"_

 _Hakyeon turun dari mobilnya yang sudah rusak di bagian depan, lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah Hakyeon sudah pergi cukup jauh dari tempat itu, seorang melewati tempat itu. Dia adalah CEO agensi Taekwoon. Dia langsung melepon ambulance setelah melihat keadaan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan yang seperti itu._

 _-flashback off-_

Hakyeon diam. Menatap Taekwoon sejenak, lalu kemudian Hakyeon tertawa kecil. Taekwoon heran melihat reaksi Hakyeon yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menuduh managermu begitu? Aku membunuh Jaehwan? Haha, omong kosong apa itu? Bukankah kita baru saja berkenalan sejak kamu masuk ke dunia Entertainment? Aku tidak mengenal siapa Jaehwan, mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang tidak aku kenal?"

Taekwoon terdiam. Memang Taekwoon tidak memiliki bukti apapun, tapi menurut potongan-potongan ingatannya, Taekwoon sangat yakin kalau Hakyeon ada di lokasi kejadian dimana Taekwoon dan Jaehwan mengalami kecelakaan, dan Taekwoon yakin Hakyeon adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu. Namun bukti apa yang bisa Taekwoon berikan untuk meyakinkan hal itu? Tiba-tiba Taekwoon jadi berfikiran lain. Bagaimana kalau Hakyeon memang tidak ada hubunhannya dengan kecelakaan itu? Bagaimana kalau Hakyeon ada disana untuk menyelamatkan mereka?

Taekwoon berjalan masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Taekwoon masih memikirkan soal Hakyeon. Taekwoon sangat yakin kalau Hakyeon ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan itu, tapi Taekwoon tidak memiliki bukti.

"Apakah aku harus mencari bukti?"

Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya pada meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya, berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun suatu hal mengejutkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menemukan sebuah USB bewarna putih terletak disebelah ponselnya, beserta sebuah kertas kecil. Taekwoon meraih USB dan kertas kecil itu, lalu membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

-Mungkin hyung akan membutuhkan ini (J)-

Taekwoon membulatkan mata setelah membaca tulisan pada kertas itu. J...mungkinlah itu Jaehwan? Entah bagaimana caranya Jaehwan yang sudah meninggal itu meletakkan USB itu di mejanya, namun Taekwoon sangat yakin bahwa Jaehwan yang meletakkan USB itu. Taekwoon langsung meraih ponselnya.

"Hakyeon hyung, bawakan laptop ku kesini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taekwoon langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Hakyeon. Taekwoon memperhatikan UBS ditangannya. Mungkin dengan USB itu Taekwoon dapat menemukan bukti bahwa memang Hakyeon ada dalam kecelakaan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hakyeon masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap Taekwoon dengan membawa sebuah laptop bewarna putih milik Taekwoon. Taekwoon meraih laptop itu dari Hakyeon lalu langsung memasangkan USB putih yang dia temukan di meja tadi pada laptopnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lihat dalam USB itu? Apakah hal penting?"

Saat Hakyeon mendekat, spontan Taekwoon langsung menutup laptopnya dan menatap Hakyeon dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat panik. Hakyeon tampak heran melihat reaksi Taekwoon itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kamu keluar?"

"Wae?"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Aku jadi curiga dengan apa yang mau kau lihat dari USB itu..."

"Hyung, kumohon keluar sebelum aku memanggil security rumah sakit dan menuduh hyung kalau hyung sudah menggangguku."

Hakyeon menghela nafas, lalu mencoba mengalah dan berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang rawat inap Taekwoon, walau masih dengan perasaan curiga di hatinya. Setelah Hakyeon keluar dan menutup pintu ruang rawat inap Taekwoon dengan rapat, Taekwoon kembali membuka laptopnya dan melihat layar laptopnya.

"Apa ini?"

Taekwoon melihat dua video tersimpan dalam USB itu. Taekwoon membuka video pertama, lalu memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama.

"Jaehwan...?"

Tampak di video pertama dua orang, yaitu Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sedang tertawa bersama. Taekwoon mengendarai mobil sementara Jaehwan duduk di sebelahnya. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai dari pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka terlihat bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba Taekwoon tampak membulatkan matanya dan mengerem mobilnya, setelah itu terdengar suara tabrakan dan gambar di video itu terlihat kacau. Setelah itu video berakhir.

"Apa ini? Pada saat aku dan Jaehwan kecelakaan? Lalu siapa yang menyebankan kecelakaan itu terjadi?!"

Taekwoon membuka video kedua. Video itu hanya menayangkan sebuah tayangan CCTV yang sepertinya dipasangkan pada sebuah mobil, memperlihatkan pemandangan sebuah jalanan yang berada diantara dua hutan. Namun tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tabrakan dan video dari video itu, kelihatannya mobil itu berguling-guling, dan setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

"Apa ini?!"

Baru saja Taekwoon hendak mematikan laptop nya, tiba-tiba video itu kembali menayangkan sebuah gambar. Terlihat CCTV itu menyorot sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan mobil tempat CCTV itu dipasangkan. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu, dan namja itu adalah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon...hyung?"

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya dan terdiam melihat video itu. Jelas sekali yang berada disitu adalah Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba saja dalam otak Taekwoon terlintas sebuah ingatan dimana Taekwoon dan Jaehwan mengalami kecelakaan, dan Hakyeon berada disana. Ini adalah bukti.

Taekwoon meraih handphone nya lalu memindahkan video itu pada handphone nya, setelah itu Taekwoon langsung mengirimkan video itu pada CEO nya dan menulis sebuah pesan.

"Tolong jelaskan apa ini? Anda tau sesuatu tentang ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Taekwoon langsung menyembunyikan handphone nya di saku celananya. Namun belum sempat Taekwoon menutup laptopnya, Hakyeon sudah mengambil laptop itu dari Taekwoon. Hakyeon tampak terkejut melihat video itu.

"Ini...?"

Hakyeon tampak terkejut melihat video itu. Tidak lama kemudian, handphone Hakyeon berbunyi. Itu pasti sajangnim, pikir Taekwoon. Melihat eskspresi Hakyeon, sepertinya Taekwoon benar. Hakyeon berjalan keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon disana.

CEO dari agency Taekwoon sudah melaporkan Hakyeon pada kepolisian. Hakyeon sudah ditangani oleh kepolisian. Memang bukti yang Taekwoon dapatkan masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Hakyeon pelakunya. Namun ternyata pada saat kecelakaan terjadi, ada saksi mata lain yang memiliki bukti lebih kuat. Terbukti bahwa Hakyeon lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan diantara Taekwoon dan Jaehwan.

Tapi masih ada beberapa yang menjadi misteri untuk Taekwoon. Apa alasan Hakyeon menyebabkan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan kecelakaan? Apa hubungan Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Hakyeon sebelumnya? Dan...bagaimana Jaehwan bisa memberikan USB itu pada Taekwoon sedangkan Jaehwan sendiri sudah meninggal?

Taekwoon berjalan di dalam rumahnya, mengitari rumahnya. Sepi, karena sekarang hanya Taekwoon yang tinggal disini. Taekwoon benar-benar sendiri.

"Jaehwan..."

Memang, Taekwoon masih belum ingat sepenuhnya tentang Jaehwan, tapi entah mengapa Taekwoon dapat merasakan rasa rindu yang mendalam di hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat Jaehwan, dari pecahan-percahan memori yang sudah Taekwoon dapatkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar seorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Taekwoon menoleh pada pintu depan, dan ternyata manager barunya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, Kim Wonshik.

"Taekwoon-ssi? Hari ini kamu ada jadwal syuting drama 'kan? Ayo kita berangkat."

"Baiklah."

Taekwoon mengikuti Wonshik keluar dari rumahnya. Sebelum Taekwoon masuk ke dalam mobil, Taekwoon berdiri sejenak menatap rumahnya. Taekwoon memikirkan Jaehwan yang sebenarnya masih menjadi misteri untuknya. Taekwoon menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Taekwoon berdiri melihat sekeliling lokasi syutingnya. Untuk episode pertama, dimulai di dalam suatu sekolah. Taekwoon mengenakan pakaian seragam SMA.

"Taekwoon-ssi?"

Taekwoon mendengar seorang memanggil namanya. Taekwoon sangat mengenal suara itu. Dengan cepat Taekwoon menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang namja berambut blonde tersenyum pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon sangat mengetahui wajah itu.

"Lee... Jaehwan...?"

"Ralat, harusnya namaku sekarang Jung Jaehwan. Aish, media masih saja salah menulis namaku. Bahkan sutradara drama ini sama saja."

"Jaehwan-ah..."

"Aku kembali... Jung Taekwoon hyung. Sulit sekali untuk membuatmu kembali mengingatku dan menjauhkanmu dari Hakyeon hyung ya? Haha."

Benar. Ini benar Jaehwan yang selalu muncul di ingatannya secara tiba-tiba. Dia Jaehwan yang selalu membuat rasa rindu di hatinya. Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dengan erat.

"Jaehwan-ah, ini benar kamu? Kamu masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah meninggal?!"

"Orang-orang bilang...dan...dokter itu..."

"Dokter yang menanganimu di rumah sakit kemarin?"

"Ya..."

"Yang bilang kalau hyung mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku?"

"Ya..."

"Ah, dia ayahnya temanku! Pada saat itu aku sudah tersadar dari koma sih. Aku meminta beliau untuk memberikan rekaman saat kita kecekakaan yang sudah aku pindah ke dalam sebuah USB."

"Yang aku temukan di meja? Yang bewarna putih?"

"Ya, benar!"

"Tapi kenapa dia bilang kamu sudah meninggal? Kenapa tidak beri tau yang sejujurnya?"

"Aku yang minta. Pada saat itu aku belum siap bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak siap karena apa? Aku sudah merindukanmu tau!"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. Taekwoon senang, Taekwoon merasakan bahagia yang teramat besar di hatinya. Akhirnya dia menemukan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memberikan segelas kopi pada Taekwoon, lalu duduk di sebelah Taekwoon. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana jadi hening.

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Ya?"

"Jadi selama ini kamu masih hidup?"

"Sudah ku katakan, iya."

"Tapi...kalau di pikir-pikir...bagaimana bisa...? Bukankah kamu memiliki penyakit parah? Lagi pula kita mengalami kecelakaan setelah kita menikah."

Jaehwan menghela nafas. Jaehwan tau, pasti pertanyaan ini yang akan Taekwoon lontarkan padanya. Ingatan Taekwoon memang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Sebelum kita menikah, aku menjalankan operasi. Memang kemungkinan besar operasi akan gagal, namun keajaiban datang. Operasi berhasil dan aku sembuh. Setelah itu kita merencanakan pernikahan kita."

"Jadi saat kita menikah kamu sudah sembuh dari penyakitmu?"

"Ya. Tapi...seakan takdir berusaha memisahkan kita. Sepulang dari lokasi pernikahan kita, kita mengalami kecelakaan. Kamu mengalami amnesia, sedangkan aku koma. Dan sekali lagi, kemungkinan aku hidup sangat kecil."

"Jadi sekarang kamu adalah hantu?"

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara, eish~ kau ini!"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan. Lalu? Bagaimana kamu bisa hidup sekarang?"

"Dokter yang menanganiku adalah teman dekatku. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan akhirnya aku berhasil kembali sadar dari koma yang cukup panjang. Ah memangnya kau tidak melihat berita terbaru hari ini?"

"Berita terbaru?"

"Ya, ada berita tentangku."

Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat berita terbaru. Dan Taekwoon langsung terkejut melihat berita terbaru yang sedang heboh saat ini.

"Aktor asal Korea Selatan, Lee Jaehwan, baru saja sadar setelah mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan, dan langsung mengambil peran dalam suatu drama."

Taekwoon menoleh pada Jaehwan dan handphone nya bergantian. Taekwoon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca.

"Jadi kamu adalah aktor?!"

"Lho? Setelah kita lulus kuliah aku memang memulai debutku menjadi aktor. Aku juga yang merekomendasikan CEO ku untuk membawamu dan mewujudkan mimpimu jadi penyanyi sebelum kita mengalami kecelakaan."

"Eo...? Aku tidak ingat soal itu..."

"Aku tau. Memang ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Jaehwan mengusap punggung Taekwoon. Dalam diam, Jaehwan kembali teringat saat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon menikah.

 _-flashback on-_

 _"Jaehwan-ah! Ahahaha artisku akhirnya menikah juga! Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu hadiah."_

 _"Sajangnim, aku hanya ingin satu hal."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Bawa Taekwoon hyung untuk debut menjadi penyanyi. Tolong wujudkan impian suamiku. Hanya itu yang aku mau. Percayalah padaku dia berbakat kok!"_

 _"Oh? Ahahaha baiklah akan aku tawarkan dia penjadi penyanyi di agensiku."_

 _"Yakk! Jaehwan-ah, mau berapa lama lagi mengobrol? Kita sudah harus pergi."_

 _"Okay, hyung! I'm coming!"_

 _-flashback off-_

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil. Jaehwan lega, setidaknya selama dia koma CEO nya sudah mengabulkan permintaan Jaehwan. Jaehwan sungguh sangat berterima kasih.

"Hyung, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga, meskipun aku aku masih belum ingat seluruhnya."

"Akan aku bantu hyung untuk mengingatnya."

Taekwoon tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Taekwoon teringat satu hal, sebuah cincin yang Taekwoon temukan saat pertama kali membeli rumah barunya. Taekwoon mengambil cincin itu dari sakunya.

"Apa cincin ini juga ada kaitannya denganmu?"

"Ah, cincin pernikahan kita! Aku juga punya!"

Jaehwan menunjukkan jemarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang Taekwoon pegang berada di jari manis Jaehwan. Jaehwan mengambil cincin yang Taekwoon pegang lalu memasangkannya pada jari Taekwoon.

"Saranghae, hyung."

"Nado saranghae, Jaehwanie."

-END-


End file.
